


Twin troubles

by IceboundEmu



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt to write a threesome without twincest, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundEmu/pseuds/IceboundEmu
Summary: MC is the love of two warring twin gods, both of whom would like to lay claim to their heart.MC is MC and proposes a compromise.  They just have to get the damn thing to work.
Relationships: Mika Onasis/MC, Theo Onasis/MC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Twin troubles

**Author's Note:**

> So, my attempt to write something into this story to settle it for myself.
> 
> I have tried to remember to refer to both twins using the same format shown in the Lovelink game, however a few gender pronouns may have slipped past the net, so please let me know if you find any and I'll amend it.
> 
> As usual, MC is written in a way that can be interpreted as male or female, when it comes to writing the sex for this I'll be splitting it into two chapters, with a male and female version of MC.

“Right. I believe I’m owed an explanation from one, or both of you, and I don’t get answers soon I’m going to use one of you to hit the other one with? Got that?”

You cross your arms defensively at the end of your sentence, glaring at the twins in front of you and hoping you came across as authoritative, rather than the weak kneed, lovesick fool these two turned you into whether you set foot in their presence. Theo at least had the decency to look abashed, flushing at the accusation in your statement and refusing to meet your eyes. Mika looked like they didn’t care less, meeting your glare head on with a smouldering look of their own, lips twisted upwards in a smirk of amusement.

“Promise?”

You supposed you should have expected Mika to take it as a challenge or turn it into an innuendo. Willing yourself not to blush at the inflection in their tone you racked your brains on how to get under their skin, before realising they’d given you the perfect way to moderate their behaviour in your last conversation.

“Want to keep up the defiance Mika? Already conceded to Theo this time round have you?”

Jackpot. The elder twin near snarled at the insinuation, breaking the staring match with you and dropping their gaze to his lap in the closest you’d probably get to a show of submission. Theo was intelligent enough not to rise to the bait you’d dangled in front of their nose, still studiously avoiding your eye and studying the patterns on the duvet with an interest that could only be feigned.

“So, which one of you is going to spill the beans?”

Silence, great, now you were stuck with two sulking Gods. Resisting the impulse to start slapping you took several deep breaths and willed yourself to remain calm. Then, once you were sure you could maintain control of yourself you closed the gap between you and Theo, seized them by the chin and forced their gaze up to you, gritting your teeth as sparks danced up your arm at the contact. 

Then, without warning the sensation was gone, and in its absence, you realised that Theo and Mika must have known and been able to control the effect they had on you. Which might have explained why your next action was to backhand Theo, hard. Mika wasn’t given more than a few seconds to smirk at their twin’s treatment before they got the same.

“Am I just a toy for you two to bicker over?”

Theo looked shamefaced; Mika just looked bored. But it was Mika who gave you your answer, eventually.

“No, you weren’t a toy, you were mine, then Theo took you.”

It was perhaps a justification for their behaviour prior to this, but it wasn’t the answer you were expecting. Time to give them some insight into the way your mind worked this time round.

“Shame, if I were a toy, I might teach you how to share.”

You were beginning to get the impression Mika was a lot quicker on the uptake than Theo was. You’d barely uttered the words before Mika’s face lit up, Theo still looked confused, Mika learned across and whispered something in their ear. You saw the blush spread across Theo’s cheeks at the realisation of what you were implying.

“So how does this work?”

Mika was up for it, but you were beginning to realise Mika was probably up for a lot of things, given the earthly desires they represented. Theo was different, sweeter than their elder twin, hopelessly wedded to the idea of everyone having one true love, even if, apparently for 142 lifetimes they’d been happy to pair you off with someone else.

“You’re not allowed on the bed at the same time. Whilst one of you gets to play the other can look but can’t touch and if you have problems agreeing to that, I’ll have to restrain you. Understand?”

Theo looked like they were in danger of throwing a tantrum, Mika looked positively gleeful, though they could just be delighted at their sibling’s discomfort. They were saved from answering by the sound of a door slamming somewhere, and footsteps coming in your direction.

“Shit, Mom’s home. You need to go. We’ll meet you at you place in two…no, make that three hours?”

Without waiting for your response Mika magicked you away and you found yourself back in the park. Well, at least you’d got an ETA on when to expect them to appear next. Rolling your eyes, you began the trek back home, resolving to stop for coffee and advice on the way back.

“Let me get this straight, you have not one, but two gods fighting over your affection?”

You wrapped your hands round your cup of coffee, nodding in response to Jake’s question, relishing the warmth seeping into your chilled hands. It had started to drizzle on the way to the coffee shop and you’d arrived damp and chilled to the bone. Jake had taken one look at you, prepared your order and then slipped into the booth next to you to chat.

“I know it sounds like I’ve lost my mind, but it’s true!”

Jake rolled his eyes at your emphatic response.

“To be fair, I kind of figured you’d lost your mind when you claimed to have met a Centaur on Lovelink, this is believable by comparison.”

“I did meet a Centaur on Lovelink! I had to help him return to his own home! He fell in love with me…wanted me to go and live with him and help him rule his kingdom!”

You got the distinct impression that Jake was trying to smother his laughter and frowned at him.

“Sorry, so, you had sex with a centaur?”

That earned him a glare.

“I did not have sex with a Centaur!”

Your hissed response finished him off, abandoning all pretext, Jake started giggling uncontrollably, earning you a quizzical look from Zayn, who was cleaning the counter. Jake waved him away, fighting to get himself back under control, an effort which wasn’t helped when a question floated over your shoulder.

“You had sex with a centaur? When? Where the hell was I when this was happening?”

“Knowing you Mika, you were probably behind a tree watching them!”

You turned to find the two entities that you were trying to discuss were currently standing behind you. Mika’s expression could only be described as intrigued amusement, Theo looked horrified at the thought of your potential sexual partner. Which reminded you that you’d been quiet for slightly too long.

“For fucks sake I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH A CENTAUR!!!”

Okay, that was possibly a little too loud, as the low buzz of conversation that had previously been going on faded into silence and you could feel all the staff and patrons of the shop staring at you. In the absence of the ground opening up to swallow you up and spare you embarrassment you contented yourself with a detailed study of the table in front of you, till the moment passed. Once enough time had passed you decided it was safe to look up before another thought occurred to you.

“Wait, I thought you said we were meeting in three hours?”

Jake vacated the space opposite you, Mika elbowed their twin in the ribs to encourage him into the space that had opened up.

“I like the coffee here. Am I not allowed to have a life outside you?”

Theo remained silent; it was Mika who took the opportunity to be snarky at you. You decided that two could play that game.

“Sort of figured you being Lust you’d have a one-track mind when it came to things you liked.”

Mika smirked devilishly at your words, leaning down till their lips brushed your ear, before whispering words you knew made you blush like a tomato.

“I know more than one thing I like and I’m going to make you scream when I show you exactly what my ‘one-track’ mind can come up with. That’s a promise.”

Theo watched your reaction to Mika’s words miserably, still silent and obvious in their dislike of the effect their twin’s words had on you. As Mika brushed past, on their way to the counter with Jake the elder twin took the opportunity to ruffle Theo’s sandy blonde hair, causing them to shriek with displeasure. Frowning at Mika’s retreating back you captured one of Theo’s hands between your own, drawing circles on the back of their hand with your thumb.

“I don’t like the thought of them touching you.”

Well, at least Theo was in the mood to share feelings. You could work with that. You offered their hand a reassuring squeeze. 

“Stop thinking so much about it then. You don’t have to watch whilst Mika and I…well, let’s just leave it at that.”

Theo obviously didn’t take your advice, you could almost see the wheels turning in their brain, and the images they were probably dwelling on. Theo’s mood probably wasn’t helped by the return of Mika, who was clearly enjoying Theo’s discomfort.

“Aw…Theo still struggling with being made to play nice? Here, brought you something to try and take that sour expression off your face.”

You supposed this was Mika’s way of trying a peace offering with their twin, since they waved an almond croissant under Theo’s nose. The blonde eyed it cautiously as though fearing it would bite them if they took it (hell, these were gods, who knew whether they could curse food?) before scooting across to clear a space Mika could drop into. Without asking Theo broke off a part of the pastry, offering it to you, which you felt compelled to accept even though you were concerned Mika would be rubbed the wrong way. Placing the flaky pastry in your mouth you savoured the sweetness on your palate and gathering your thoughts.

“So how did it go with your Mom?”

Both twins winced at the question.

“Family issues. Grandfather has been annoying Grandmother again with his assignations with mortals, so for now you’re not the most important problem…there’s yet another branch to be removed from the family tree. So, whilst we behave and don’t argue too much, you’re on the back burner.”

That was something to be thankful for at least. Theo still picked at the pastry, pulling it apart more than getting any in their mouth whilst you and Mika talked. You reached across, snagging a piece before raising it to Theo’s lips to compel them to take it, shivering at the slight graze of their teeth as he complied, tongue darting out to lick the powdered sugar from your fingertips.

“So, these are the twin sex gods fighting over you?”

Jake chose that precise moment to come over carrying what Mika must have ordered to drink. You withdrew your hand, relishing the whine of displeasure Theo gave at the action. Jake handed out the drinks, keeping up a running commentary as he did.

“So, I’m guessing the Hot Chocolate is for you, because you look like you like sweet things…”

He placed the hot chocolate in front of Theo, who again spent a while studying it carefully.

“Gingerbread Latte for you, because you’re all spice…”

This he placed in front of Mika, who smirked at the insinuation.

“Plus, another plain Latte for you, because you have like something ordinary for a change.”

Never mind it was your staple order when you came here, Jake still finished his comment with a wink before he sauntered off without waiting for an answer to his initial question. All three of you watched his departure and as he leaned across the counter to hand back the tray, he’d used to bring the drinks over.

“Theo, tell me those two aren’t soulmates?”

You frowned at Mika’s comment as the gravity of what they’d said sunk in.

“Sorry? What?”

For as long as you’d known Jake, you’d known his boyfriend Zayn. They’d always seemed, in your opinion, made for one another and it was near impossible to now imagine one without the other. The idea that there were two other people out there who were more perfectly suited to dating one or the other was jarring, you realised there might be a lot more to the concept of love than had been shared with you. Theo’s approach seemed to on one hand imply people couldn’t be happy without their soulmates, but in the next breath they’d admitted they’d paired you off to avoid accepting the fact that you were perfect for one another.

“Spend any time with me and you’ll learn the whole idea of soulmates is romantic bullshit.”

The vehemence in Mika’s tone was unmistakeable, Theo didn’t bother to respond, instead burying his nose in his drink.

“Is that because you aren’t mine?”

“You believe you’re his because he says so?”

Which was actually a good point when you thought about it. You covered your discomfort by mirroring Theo’s action, taking a mouthful of your coffee.

“You’re saying I can’t do my job?”

Theo spat the words at their twin.

“No, I’m just questioning your judgement when it comes to matters concerning your own heart.”

Mika’s response didn’t seem to cool Theo’s temper. Theo scowled, refraining from further comment and retreating back into defensive silence.

“So why aren’t you sold on the concept of soulmates then?”

If Theo wasn’t going to keep the conversation going then you were. Mika rolled their eyes at their twin’s histrionics, before answering your question.

“Okay, let me try and make this relatable for you…you remember the couple from your date with Theo? The one he had you shoot his arrows at?”

You nodded, remembering Theo had told you they were best friends who were perfect for one another. You remembered the happiness you’d felt as you watched them kiss for the first time, before realising you were probably about to be hit with a rather nasty dose of reality.

“They were both married to other people. So, they went home from the park and broke up two happy, functioning families because they’re ‘Soulmates’ who should be with one another. Sound fair to you?”

Put that way, the thought made you turn cold, you searched Mika’s expression hoping for some sign they were joking, before realising it probably didn’t matter if they were. You’d accepted at face value that you were doing the right thing at the time; you’d appointed yourself the judge of what was best for two strangers without considering whether there would be consequences to your actions.

“You sound like you’ve spent a long time thinking on this.”

Mika shrugged.

“Actually no, I get lust, it’s easy. I just get blamed for a lot of things. You couldn’t offer me enough to take Theo’s job.”

Mika wrapped an arm round his twin’s shoulder before pulling them in for a reassuring squeeze, which, surprisingly, Theo didn’t attempt to pull away from, instead resting their head on Mika’s shoulder and closing their eyes as they drew comfort from the gesture. It was then you realised, for all the squabbling they did, they must care for one another as well.

“Is Theo okay?”

You had to ask; Mika shrugged.

“Probably nothing that getting laid can’t fix.”

That you figured, was your cue to change the setting. Draining the last of your coffee you stood, motioning at Mika to follow and bring Theo with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions and comments welcome.


End file.
